Opposites Attract
by AngelicKat445
Summary: Rose is a carefree songwriter, author, and artist. Scorpius is her uptight Healer next-door-neighbor. They barely acknowledged each other's exsistence until a certain day. Will the complete opposites attract? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A sweet little thing that I was dying to write up. Based kinda on Yours, Mine, and Ours. Only a bit, though. Just the inspiration. Like Rose is Helen, but without the 10 kids. Scorpius is Frank without his 8 kids. It's a complete different outtake on it, but I like it and I was going to write something called The Prince and His Slave, but I like this better! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rose Nymphadora Weasley lived at 782 Regent Lane in a two story house. The exterior was painted lime green and mulberry purple. Every door on the second story led to a porch, one of which had a small sun chair with an indigo umbrella. There was a patio wrapped around the lower level with a short flight of stairs running down to her wide backyard. Flat, gray stones pressed deeply into the ground split up at a fork in the road, leading to a shaded hut filled with mats and pillows and a greenhouse filled with anthuriam, citruses, and Kaffir lime.

Indoors was hectic. Her walls were deep reds, bright oranges, and sunshine yellows. One of the rooms was completely white, but there was Jackson Pollock work on the pallid walls. The smell of coffee, vanilla, and tea was heavy in the air wherever you went. You'd think that this wasn't the place for a single woman with no kids to live, but she wasn't all alone.

16 pets were living in her house. An English mastiff, a St. Bernard, and a black lab were her dogs, named Delilah, Remus, and Mutt. 6 cats, all strays before they came to her, were Snowball, Horizon, Smoky, Oreo, Peony, and Jack. 3 guinea pigs, given to her by her cousins, named Sam, Al, and Jessica. Her snakes were a corn snake, Helena, a rattlesnake, Carson, and a boa constrictor, Drake. And a yellow canary, which her father had found on one of his trips as an Auror, named Naoko.

And she didn't just live with pets. A homeless girl named Auralee Lynnea Babso who came to London as an immigrant. Her mother had told her she was going to meet her at the train station when they boarded, but her mother never showed up. Auralee went knocking on every door and one of those doors happened to be Rose's. Being the warm hearted person she was, Rose let her stay with her.

That was at least a year ago. Rose was now 21 working as a songwriter, author, and artist. She stayed at her house on weekdays and made her money by singing amazing songs with her guitar that she wrote, having some of her novels published, and selling her amazing paintings and portraits. Auralee was now 14 years old and went to a regular school in London, for she was a Muggle. She knew Rose was a witch and accepted that with ease.

Rose was fairly hot for her age. She had wavy auburn hair falling neatly to her elbows. Her face was slightly tanned from her many days lounging in her backyard. Her eyes – her mother's eyes – were big, brown, and full of laughter almost every time anyone saw her. She usually wore cropped sweatpants, ripped jeans, funny message tees, and sweaters. The fanciest things she owned were her few dresses that were all knee-length and tank top strapped and all of dark colors like deep purple and black. Her shoes were usually sneakers, while she owned only a few pairs of heels that were all black.

Auralee was Mediterranean, meaning she had that darkly tanned skin and slightly pulled eyes. Her hair was smooth, shiny, and charcoal black, falling a bit unevenly to her shoulders. Her eyes were an emerald green and absolutely shone when in light. She was very young teenager-ish and liked skinny jeans, black shirts, and converse high top sneakers. She had a lot of mini skirts and quite a few mini dresses and though many parents thought these were too revealing for a 14-year-old, Rose loved them on her adopted daughter.

Of course, that was only Rose.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy lived at 784 Regent Lane, (aka, to the left of Rose,) in a one story home. The outer walls of the house were a color called champagne, which was a creamy beige color, and a white roof. There were no porches or patios of any sort on his house, but a fenced in backyard with a shed the same color as his house.

The inside was completely bland. The walls were simple colors, like taupe and pale blue, and the wildest thing in there was his painting of Mona Lisa. Apples, cinnamon, and peanut butter were the usual scents of the small but cozy house and though it sounded not so delicious, it was a beautiful aroma. He wasn't alone in this tiny space, though.

Scorpius lived with his girlfriend, Patricia Renee Tamblyn. She was a beautiful piece of work and the same age, surprisingly, for she didn't look it. They met at a coffee shop in the winter 2 years ago. He was buying a vanilla latte and she wanted one as well, so he bought if for her. She thanked him and they began to talk: at first about the weather and their jobs, but soon enough, he'd asked her on a date. They'd been together for a year and a half now and were engaged and to be married later that spring.

Patricia and Scorpius were both Healers at St. Mungo's. They worked on different ends of the building, but stayed together at lunch when they could. He worked on the fourth floor for spell damage and she worked on the first for creature induced injuries. While Scorpius was a Hogwarts alumnus, Patricia came from Beauxbatons. She dropped out in sixth year when her teacher's told her she was useless in all her classes. After that, she lived with her parents until she was old enough to master her powers and become a Healer.

Along with Patricia, Scorpius also lived with his goldfish, Finn. Finn was the strong and silent type and swam slowly in the unadulterated water, sometimes flipping his fins through the opening of the small castle; sometimes just floating and letting bubbles escape his mouth. All in all, Finn was a very boring fish.

Then again, Scorpius was a very boring person with a very boring lifestyle.

He dressed very professionally. His closet was filled with dark green, pale gray, and quite a bit of black. He only had a few pairs of jeans, for his wardrobe was full of working clothing. There were quite a few dress shirts, lots of tailored pants, and many pairs of dress shoes of only one color – charcoal.

Patricia dressed also very efficiently. She had quite a few dark gray tailored suits and a few dress skirts. Her shoes were the sensible type and the wedge shoes of the same bland color – burgundy. Her few dresses were rather fancy and no where near as low cut or revealing as Rose's. They were ankle length and sparkly and velvet, with no sleeves.

Rose and Scorpius barely acknowledged each other's existence, for they were totally different people with totally different jobs and interests. That was until Friday, May 12th.

Scorpius had worked all day long and wanted to go home immediately. Some idiot decided it was funny to let his wolf out on some poor, innocent, itinerant person. The wolf nearly killed the man, but the authorities caught him and he was sent to court while the homeless guy was now in St. Mungo's.

Patricia had to work late that night, so he went home as usual. When he got there, he realized he'd left his keys inside. This left him keyless. He was about to use the _Alohomora_ spell, but there was a scratching noise.

He turned around, but saw only early evening darkness. He reached for his wand again, but the scratching continued.

This was getting freaky. He finally got hold of his wand, but something huge jumped up on him. He fell to the ground with the thing on top, it clawing and eating……wait a second. The thing wasn't clawing or eating. He was pawing and licking!

It took Scorpius by complete surprise. He had expected a full on attack, but instead, received a bath of slobber!

There was a flick of what sounded like a light switch and footsteps became louder every second. Soon enough, someone was standing next to Scorpius, their wand lit.

"Who are you?" the voice asked. It was female, judging by the pitch. And from the light, the legs showed off under her shorts meant it was a girl.

"Get this bloody beast off of me!" Scorpius cried loudly. The girl pulled what appeared to be a dog off of him and he regained structure. He wiped off the dog hair that covered his work robes now and looked at the woman.

It was his neighbor who he took little interest in: Rose.

"I'm sorry, sir," she began. She obviously didn't know it was him. "Mutt's always been really lovable and I'm sorry if he caused you any damage……" She held her wand up higher and saw it was Scorpius. "Oh, it's you. Well, that's okay. Good boy, Mutt!" She ruffled the dog's coat of fur affectionately and the dog licked her hand. She wiped it on his good robes and smiled smugly.

"Look, can I stay the night at your place?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible. "Your mutt's gonna round up on me if I try to get in, so……"

"Is the famous Healer Scorpius Malfoy asking for my help?" Rose asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Is the not-so-famous author, songwriter, and artist Rose Weasley going to help?" Scorpius retorted while slipping his wand back in his jacket pocket. "Please?"

"Well, since your begging, I'll do it," she said in a completely casual voice. "Come on, I'll think about keeping Mutt, Remus, and Delilah off of you."

"Who, who, and who?" Scorpius called as they began to go inside her large house.

As soon as the lime green door, Scorpius wanted to run out. It was extremely cluttered in places and very odd to look at. He was, after all, a neat freak and couldn't stand messes anywhere.

"Rose!" a voice called from upstairs. Auralee bounded down the staircase until she reached Scorpius, who happened to be right there, "You're not Rose."

"Neither are you," he replied smoothly. She pushed past him and continued to call for Rose. When she found who she was looking for in the kitchen grabbing some food, she shut the fridge door and looked at her.

"Rose, who's the freak at the stairs?" Auralee whispered. Rose smiled at her adopted daughter.

"That freak is staying the night," Rose assured her. "And his name is Scorpius."

"I prefer freak," Auralee confirmed.

"I do, too," Rose replied. Auralee grinned at her closest friend and non-blood relative.

"I'm gonna watch some movies at home tonight, kay?" Auralee asked while grabbing a smoothie from the fridge.

"Only up till 3," Rose said in a free voice. She sounded like she didn't care, but to be responsible put a curfew.

"Kay," Auralee said. "You're not gonna use Juno, Knocked Up, and Road Trip, are you?"

"Not with freak here," Rose replied warmly.

"I'll be upstairs and downstairs when food is needed," Auralee called as she left the kitchen area.

"Night!" Rose called back.

Auralee passed Scorpius on her way up. "Later, freak," she said before taking a sip of her smoothie and going up the stairs.

Scorpius walked over to Rose slowly. "You're daughter?" he asked a bit suspiciously. He'd never seen a husband, so it was pretty strange to him.

"Adopted," Rose mused. "She came knocking and I let her in."

"You just let a 13 year old –" he began.

"14 year old," Rose corrected.

"You just let a 14 year old girl do whatever she wants when you barely know her?"

"She's been living here for a year now," Rose stated simply while sticking a bag of popcorn in a Muggle invention called the microwave. "I know more about her then her mother did."

Scorpius nodded but still thought Rose was off her rocker to let some girl into her care when she just met her on the streets.

"So, married? Pets?" he asked. Rose was now chopping up pieces of a chocolate bar.

"Never been and don't want to be married," she said looking away from him. "I've got 16 pets in total."

"16!" he nearly screamed. She whipped her head around, her loose bun falling even looser, and stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Shut up!" she said quietly. "And yes!"

He finished chewing the chocolate before she spoke again.

"Here, I'll show them to you when I get all my stuff," she said. "Carry this." She threw a bag of large marshmallows and a box of graham crackers in his arms while she put the chopped chocolate in a Ziploc bag and took a Butterbeer out.

They began to walk through her house and everywhere he looked, animals were crawling.

"Delilah, Remus, and Mutt are my dogs," she began as they passed the huge beasts. "Snowball, Horizon, Smoky, Oreo, Peony, and Jack are my cats." There were 6 cats sitting on her couches and one of them was on her TV, a furry arm dropped to cover a bit of the television. "Jessica, Sam, and Al are somewhere in their cage." Sure enough, in a cage at least 15 by 30 inches, covered in wood shavings, were 3 guinea pigs. All of them were scurrying around and making loud clicking noises. "Naoko's probably flying around your head, so be careful."

Scorpius looked upwards and saw a small yellow canary twittering loudly and circling his head. It fluttered down and gently landed on his head. It pulled a bit at his silver-blonde hair before flying off again.

"Is that it?" he asked as they finally reached the upstairs.

"Besides the snakes, yes," Rose confirmed.

Scorpius shuddered visibly.

"Never been a fan of snakes, Malfoy?" she asked modestly.

While he raked his brain for an answer, she began to collect her things from him and place them on a large queen-sized bed. After it was all on the dark purple duvet, she reached down and pulled up something that looked at least 10 feet long. She let it wrap itself behind her neck and onto her other arm.

"This is Drake," she said, moving closer to him. He stepped back on instinct and watched it come closer to him, its tongue flicking in and out of its tight mouth.

Drake slithered around Rose's waist, then across her round ass, and back onto the ground, where it slinked to do some traitorous deed, so Scorpius thought.

"How many more are there?" he asked while gulping loudly.

"2," she replied, letting her hair from its unruly bun, "Helena and Carson, a corn and rattle."

"You own a rattlesnake?" he asked nervously.

"Is da big man scared of a whittle snake?" she asked in a fake baby voice.

"Hell yeah!"

"The guest room's next door," she said, pointing to a door of a seafoam green color. "Don't come out of there until 8:00 am. There's a bathroom attached, to you can use it if necessary."

"Thanks," he said plainly.

She nodded before leaving his sight by disappearing into her room.

The room assigned to Scorpius was actually rather nice. The walls were a deep shade of bottle green, giving the overall look of the room an eerie midnight ocean feel. A balcony was on the far right wall with a spectacular view of the backyard and its glories.

The bed was queen-sized, like hers, but covered in a duvet matching the door. A television, probably 20 inches, was sitting on a table across from the comfortable looking bed. What Muggles called a 'telephone' was on the nightstand, shining brightly. It seemed like someone was on the phone.

As Scorpius lay on his bed, his shoes and work robes off, he picked up the silver phone with a bright orange screen. The number was 856-0354. It didn't look familiar, but 2 words and a symbol cleared it all up:

Mom & Dad.

He pressed the TALK button and held it up to his ear. He heard Rose and her mother's conversation.

"Mom, don't tell Dad, alright?" Rose's voice pleaded. "He'll freak if he knew I was playing host to a Malfoy for the night."

"He'd freak if he knew you were playing host to anyone of the opposite sex," Hermione's voice replied. "I won't."

"Are you done on the felly-tone yet, Mione!" a voice that sounded like Ron's asked.

"Telephone, Ronald! And almost!" Hermione called back. "I've gotta go. I love you, Rose."

"Love you too, Mom."

There was a beeping sound and the call ended. Scorpius hung the silver doodad back on its charger, turned off the lamp next to him, and began to think deeply.

'Playing host to a Malfoy?'

She was just _playing host_?

He knew it was true, but still, he thought that it hurt.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Review, please! (The button just underneath this!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

This one's probably a bit shorter than my last chapter. I've been crazy busy, working and staying home. My head kills and I'm gonna take an Asprin when I'm done writing these authors notes.

* * *

The next morning, Scorpius woke up to a slither running up his leg. He forgot for a moment that he was at Rose's house; he imagined himself back at his home next-door with Patricia in bed with him. He thought the slithering was her smooth leg curling around his muscular one.

But something that felt like wet sandpaper touched him briefly. He knew this wasn't Patricia, for Patricia's leg didn't have a tongue……

A tongue?!

His eyes shot wide open and he pulled the heavy duvet off his body. A long, dark brownish green snake was crawling up his leg, its tongue flicking in and out every few seconds. He cried out in shock and the snake's pure, black eyes looked at him. There was a sound like a rattle and on the end of the snake's tail were quite a few sand colored rings.

_Shit_, Scorpius thought to himself.

After a few footsteps, Rose and Auralee appeared at the doorway. They were both wearing only pajamas, which Scorpius should have been okay with, but Rose looked amazing. Her dark gray cropped sweatpants and skintight tank top looked so irresistibly gorgeous on her. And her loose auburn curls, falling messily down her shoulders.

Mmm.

"What's with the screaming?" Rose asked. Her eyes fell on the rattlesnake twisted around his broad leg and she smiled warmly. "Oh, there's Carson! I was looking all over for you!" She came over to where Scorpius sat, untwined Carson from Scorpius' leg, and wrapped him around her shoulders. "Come on, we need to go feed you."

Rose turned away from the scared 21 year old male and left the room. Auralee looked at him before pushing her earphones in her ears and leaving, mumbling the lyrics to some Muggle song.

Scorpius was stunned. He'd never seen someone so comfortable around such slimy creatures. He breathed deeply for a few seconds before getting out of bed and put his work robes back on, (even though he didn't work that day.)

"Breakfast's on!" Rose called from downstairs. Scorpius walked out of his room, climbed down the staircase, and turned to his right. In the kitchen stood Rose at the fridge like the night before, her arms in the fridge. She grabbed what looked to be a pitcher of lemonade, took a stack of mismatched mugs, and set them on the circular table. She poured the lemonade in each glass just as Auralee walked in, still mouthing the words to the song on her Muggle invention: the iPod.

"Scrambled eggs on toast," Rose announced. Auralee took the earphones out of her ears, took a piece of toast from the plate in the middle, and scooped a ton of scrambled eggs on top of them. Scorpius looked a bit disgusted, for she ate with no manners. Rose didn't seem to notice, however. In fact, she did the same thing.

"Well, I'm just gonna go," Scorpius said a bit awkwardly. Auralee swallowed her mouthful of eggs and toast.

"Later, freak!" she called as Scorpius headed for the door.

"See ya, Malfoy," Rose said through a bit of her breakfast. Scorpius thanked them and left quickly.

Rose's house was Hell.

Or at least it was to him.

_Shit, it's locked_, he remembered. His mind went into overdrive as he reached down towards the little frog statue on his doorstep. He always kept a spare key underneath it……

Idiot!

Scorpius picked up the key, unlocked the door, and went inside. He wasn't expecting to see Patricia, since she enjoyed sleeping in. But when he turned a corner, he saw her in the breakfast nook.

God, why did she have to look so bloody gorgeous in the morning?

Patricia sat in a warm cushioned seat, her right leg over her left, sipping some tea. Her long dark brown hair was neat and shiny, even though it was 8:15 in the morning. She wore only a pair of short shorts, a white bra, and a thin, light gray, almost see-through robe falling just under her thin buttocks.

He made a bit of a loud noise and her head snapped up. Green eyes met his gray ones and he stared for a while before she continued to drink her tea.

Phew! He was expecting a full blown riot!

Scorpius took a seat next to his girlfriend (or rather, fiancée,) and took a bite of a piece of toast on a platter in the center. Their house was quaint, and the table was circular and rustic.

"Where were you last night?" Patricia asked suddenly, her eyes on the paper she was flipping through. Scorpius sighed heavily.

"Next door," he said quietly. But it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't get in."

"There's a spare key……"

"I know that now."

There was a pause. Scorpius cleared his throat and took another bite of his toast.

"You could have called me," Patricia said. Both her tone and face was expressionless and he couldn't tell if she was mad, sad, desperate, or if she just didn't care.

"I didn't think of it at the time," Scorpius said.

"If you had to go somewhere, why didn't you go to the hotel down the block?" Patricia asked, this time her eyes on him.

"I wasn't about to spend 200 Galleons on one night away from home!" Scorpius said, a bit more heatedly.

"Why did it have to be Rose Weasley?" Patricia asked. Her eyes were staring at him, hard and cold.

"I'd rather it wasn't."

"_I_ am your fiancée, Scor," she said in the same tone he'd said about the hotel. "Rose effing Weasley isn't! We're scheduled to get married in 3 weeks!"

"I know!" he cried. She got silent in an instant. He took her hand where he could see the diamond engagement ring glitter on her ring finger. "I know. And I'm going to be the happiest man in the world when you say 'I do.'" He kissed the ring on her finger and looked at her with an expression most likely known as helplessness.

"Okay," she said, wrapping him in a tight hug. He pressed his nose against her beautiful hair and inhaled deeply. But instead of the usual sensation he got from it, all he felt was the one you usually get when you sniff someone's hair: it smelt like shampoo.

Something about this situation was different.

* * *

Later that day, at around 2:00 pm, Scorpius was in his backyard. He was at a small, circular table, looking over work sheets he'd been sent earlier that day. He was thinking hard about what he was going to do about a newly bitten werewolf named Clara Masterson.

Next door, Rose had just taken out her acoustic guitar and was sitting on her favorite purple and green stool on her back porch. She looked at the music stand across from her to see the lyrics and chords to a song Auralee had suggested to try and sing out.

She began to pluck the first few chords out with her guitar pick and Scorpius looked up. She didn't notice this at all and continued to play. Soon enough, she reached the lyrics and they sounded a bit like this:

"_Woke up, it was a Chelsea morning, and the first thing that I heard,_

"_Was a song outside my window, and the traffic wrote the words,_

"_It came reeling up like Christmas bells, and rapping up like pipes and drums,_

"_Oh, won't you stay, we'll put on the day, and we'll wear it till the night comes._

"_Woke up, it was a Chelsea morning, and the first thing that I saw,_

"_Was the sun through yellow curtains, and a rainbow on the wall,_

"_Blue, red, green, and gold to welcome you, crimson crystal beads to beckon,_

"_Oh, won't you stay, we'll put on the day, there's a sun show every second._

"_Now the curtain opens on a portrait of today,_

"_And the streets are paved with passerby,_

"_And pigeons fly, and papers lye, waiting to blow away._

"_Woke up, it was a Chelsea morning, and the first thing that I knew,_

"_There was milk and toast and honey, and a bowl of oranges, too,_

"_And the sun poured in like butterscotch, and stuck to all my senses,_

"_Oh, won't you stay, we'll put on the day, and we'll talk in present tenses."_

The song ended with a final pluck of string and Rose was finished. She looked up and saw him gazing at her with an odd expression. Her face flushed immediately and she looked away.

"It was good," Scorpius called over. She looked up now and smiled at him.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Joni Mitchell?" he asked.

She looked curiously at him. "How do you know who she is? She's a Muggle."

"What, do you think I spend all my days hating Muggles?"

Rose turned bright red again and looked down again.

"No."

She began to collect her things and was soon back inside her lavender and lime house. He sighed a bit. She was growing on him, much to his dislike.

Or at least, he thought it was dislike.

* * *

"I am such a loser," Rose said. It was dinnertime in the Weasley/Babso household and Rose had quickly cooked up a box of what Muggles called Hamburger Helper. It wasn't half bad, for something almost completely tasteless (**A/N: I really don't like Hamburger Helper.**)

"Why's that?" Auralee asked with her spoonful of the lumpy meat almost at her mouth.

Rose sighed. "You know that guy who stayed over last night?"

"The freak?"

"Yeah, that guy." Auralee nodded. "He heard me singing Chelsea Morning."

"So?"

"He was staring at me with this odd look in his eye……I just wish I knew what it meant!"

"You're not a loser for obsessing over some guy," Auralee finally concluded, munching on the bland gray meat as if it were fresh lobster dipped in butter. She liked any food Rose could cook without burning. Rose had inherited not only her mother's curls and smarts, but also her lack of proficiency on a stove.

"I'm not?" Rose felt as if she was the daughter and Auralee was the know-it-all mother.

"Nope. Lot's of people who have feelings for the other one –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" her adopted mother cried out whilst throwing the spoon onto the table. "Who said I had feelings for this guy?"

"It's kinda obvious, Rose," Auralee said. She picked up her food, brought it to the garbage, and scraped her extra food into it. She placed the empty plate and spoon into the dishwasher and went to the fridge to get something to bring up to her room.

"I do not – I repeat, _do not_ – have any romantic feelings for Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose cried, followings suit. "I hardly knew he existed until last night!"

"Whatever, Rose," Auralee finished. She grabbed a giant box of chocolates from Christmas 4 months ago and shut the fridge with her mouth. "But if you come to realize I'm right, tell me. I rarely am, so it's nice to know it once in a while."

She smiled at her adopted mother and went up the steep stairs. The sound of her radio turning on and her doors slamming shut was distinct in what felt like a million miles.

Rose made a cup of tea, went outside on her porch, and looked at the setting sun. She'd slipped on her dark green oversized sweater, (the one with the warm fuzzy stuff inside for fairly chilly evenings like this one.) She tucked her knees inside the extra-large pullover to keep warm.

She loved these evenings. The ones where if felt like there was nothing to worry about, though the next day, all her worries would come back to her. She loved how they lasted only a little while before they were gone……like Disney World!

But what Rose loved most about these times was the sky. It turned from it's usual late afternoon blue to a darker blue shade. Then it went purplish, and then the magic happened. Orange, pink, purple, and yellow flooded the high skies. There was nothing but the sun and herself. She loved these moments almost as much as she loved living in this perfect house with Auralee and her beautiful pets.

And living next-door to him.

Did she just say that?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Write anything you want, it can be constructive or just nice or just mean or whatever. I'm gonna go to bed early tonight. **

**Later, guys**

**PS: I **_**really**_** don't like Hamburger Helper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is this chapter okay? I'm not sure. I hate it when I can't understand this stuff!**

"Why the hell did I even agree to this?" Rose groaned as Auralee pulled her into Valerie Thomas' Dress Robes. "I hate shopping. You know that as well as anyone else."

"That's partially why I'm doing this," Auralee said smiling. It only grew bigger when Rose groaned again.

"But I have nothing to buy a dress for," Rose complained. They reached the tall wall of female clothing. The dresses varied from brightly colored sundresses to deep shaded gowns. Most of them were for ultra thin characters, such as Patricia, but some looked loose enough to fit all of Rose's curves.

Soon enough, Auralee had chosen 3 sundresses and 2 gowns for Rose while Rose herself had found 1 of both categories. Auralee pushed her into the nearest change room and shut the door before Rose could protest.

"God, I hate shopping," Rose muttered under her breath. And though she hated normal shopping mostly, she hated dress shopping most of all. It was just a bunch of model-thin sluts spending their hard earned money on overpriced material.

The first one she tried on was one of Auralee's choices. It was knee length, strapless, bright orange, and covered in fancy ruffles. Rose hated it more than anything and Auralee saw that it was ghastly after Rose tried it on.

Second was knee length as well, but with spaghetti straps on the top and a huge cream colored ribbon bow under the bust. The entire dress was beige and almost as bad as the first.

The third, fourth, and fifth, all of Auralee's choices like the formers, were just as bad. All of them either clashed with Rose's unmanageably auburn hair, was too tight around her hips and bust area, or just looked hideous all in all.

And then there were Rose's choices. The first was a sundress and a the most radiant shade of yellow. But something about it made Rose uncomfortable. They decided it was the slit up the side going up to her curvy hips.

The last one was what they thought of as perfect. It was a gown, unlike many of the others, with slightly poofed up sleeves, but in an elegant short sleeved fashion. The dress overall was dark green, with an uplifting of flutteriness (**A/N: flutteriness is my word!**) in the front. The back was very low, almost to her rounded assets, and a thick ivy ribbon was tied gracefully up it so only bits and pieces of her pale back were showing.

It was perfection!

"You are so going to get that!" Auralee exclaimed when Rose came out in her usual jeans and tee again.

"For what?" Rose asked. Her voice was becoming more and more exasperated.

"_Somebody_ who you seem to care about," Auralee said quickly, "invited both of us to his wedding in 3 weeks time."

"So why am I buy……" I began, but cut off in the middle. "Hold on a minute! Somebody I _care_ about? The only people I care about is my family. No one else, even if _somebody else_ continues to annoy me about it!"

"Either way, we're invited to Scorpius' wedding," Auralee finished. She held out a piece of parchment that looked at least 400 years old, but was actually only a few weeks in age. Rose grabbed it and read it quickly:

_Rose Nymphadora Weasley_

_And_

_Auralee Lynnea Babso_

_You are both cordially invited to celebrate_

_The marriage of_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_And_

_Patricia Renee Tamblyn_

_On Saturday_

_June 2nd_

_At three 'o' clock pm_

_St. Paul's Church, London_

_And will be followed by a reception_

_RSVP ASAP_

I "hate weddings," Rose mumbled.

"You hate almost everything," Auralee replied, snatching the parchment from her maternal friend. "Now help me find something to wear!"

She ran over to the other side of the store to ask if there was anything small enough for her. That left Rose to look around the place she'd found hers. She flicked casually through a wardrobe of dresses, stopping every once in a while when she saw something Auralee might like.

Just as she was nearing the right side of the wardrobe, the door opened with a _ding_. There were a few voices and Rose's expression stiffened.

She knew those voices.

"You _know _I hate shopping," Scorpius whined. Patricia just smiled seductively.

"But that's the fun of it!" she replied.

He rolled his eyes. As he did, they caught hers. He quickly looked away so he was looking at dress robes for men.

Rose pulled a smoky blue dress off the rack. She walked with it still on the hanger to Auralee, who was holding 3 herself.

"Did you see who just came in?" Rose asked as she handed the dress to Auralee. When she shrugged, Rose said quietly, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Auralee looked up and smiled at the look on her friend and parent's face.

"Why do you care?" she asked while putting one of the dresses – a hot pink one – back onto the wall.

"I don't," Rose muttered, turning red. "I just……wanted to point it out."

"Then why are you turning red as a beet?" Auralee teased.

"Just try those dresses on," Rose said. She pushed the grinning young teen into the nearest cubicle and shut it with ease.

The moment she turned around, she saw a tall, thin, but still gorgeous brunette. The brunette was evidently Patricia.

"What do you think of this one?" Patricia asked, pulling a deep red one of the wall and holding it up in front of her. She turned around to get every angle of it in the mirror.

"It won't hug your curves right, darling," Valerie Thomas said.

"I think it looks gorgeous," Rose put in. Patricia turned towards the redhead.

"Um, thank you, but we really don't need an opinion from the help," Patricia said. She pushed her dark russet locks behind her shoulder and put it back on the wall.

Rose looked at her confusedly. "I'm not 'the help'," she said numbly.

"You're telling me?" Patricia said whilst taking a dark pink one. "You could use some with those clothes of yours."

"And you're the one wearing a towel as a skirt?" Rose said a bit indignantly. Patricia whipped around, looked down at her robe-like sarong, then glared at Rose.

"At least I'm mature enough to wear something that isn't from a 15-year-old's closet," Patricia spat. Rose just rolled her eyes.

She didn't care what the tactless bitch thought of her.

Hell, she didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of her!

"Like I wanna dress like my grandmother," Rose retorted.

"Well, you're grandmother's got marvelous taste," Patricia said.

"Yeah, she does. Now if you could just follow suit." Patricia glowered at Rose, who was just smirking and leaning casually on the wall of dresses.

"Do you know who I am?" Patricia said in a shrill voice.

"Miss. Patricia Tamblyn," Rose snorted.

"Actually, it's _Mrs._ Patricia _Malfoy_!" she said happily.

It suddenly felt like a thousand white-hot knives were stabbing Rose's heart. She struggled not to gasp or faint or both.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I'll be leaving you. And I can't wait to see him leave you up at that alter," Rose said. She turned around and came face-to-face with Scorpius. He was an inch from her lightly freckled face when she shoved past him, murmuring what sounded like, "Yeah, she's a charmer."

"What'd you do to her?" Scorpius asked abruptly. Patricia turned around to look at her fiancée and an indignant look came over her porcelain face.

"What did _I _do to _her_?" she asked, stepping down from the stoop she'd been admiring herself on.

"She seemed more pissed at you than you do at her," he replied calmly.

"Did you find anything to wear?" she asked to keep the conversation different. She didn't want to be criticized for something both of them did.

"Not yet. You?"

Patricia pulled a long, billowing, white wedding gown from the wall. It was covered in small, dainty roses of the same ivory shade, and strapless as well. The price tag said 74 Galleons, but with the help of Patricia's flirtatious powers, it would lower to at least 37.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling it around.

"It looks amazing," he said. There was absolutely no passion in his voice, though there should have been. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

"It does, doesn't it?" she smiled. "We can go shopping for you later on, is that alright Scor?"

He nodded and watched as she skipped off to pay for the dress.

His eyes swiveled towards the changing rooms. Auralee had just stepped out in the one Rose had picked and was admiring herself in it. He looked at Rose and the smile that was plastered on his face. The mirthful laugh was audible even from the other end of the store. Her brown eyes shone with glee as she twirled Auralee around, making the dress twirl. Her long auburn curls flew backwards as her head lolled in the same direction as she giggled with her adopted daughter.

Merlin, she was amazing.

* * *

In the end, Rose and Auralee ended up buying the ivy green dress and the smoky blue gown. They looked immaculate on them and hugged each and every curve they had. The store clerk put the dresses into plastic covers, slipped them into bags, and handed them to the laughing pair as they danced outside.

"Oh, I can't wait to go to this wedding!" Auralee exclaimed once they were in the cool air. "I love the idea of weddings, with the slow music, and the graceful dancing, and the happy, shining couple wearing modern classic formalwear, and the way they kiss when they're at the alter……" She trailed off, giggling.

"I said it before and I'm gonna say it again: I hate weddings," Rose grumbled.

"Well, you'll have to get over yourself, cause we're going to that wedding," Auralee said.

Rose groaned deeply.

"Why do you hate weddings so much?" Auralee asked. She was always a curious girl, and this was just another mystery she had to solve.

Rose sighed as they turned onto Regent Lane and just had to walk a hundred feet or so to get to their house. She began to speak once they were 29 houses from 782.

"When I was 18, I had a boyfriend named Dragomir Scamander. He swore that he was going to marry me, and we eloped, running away from our homes. We set the wedding for a week later, with our families there and everything. But when I was at the alter, he never showed. I stood there for hours, waiting for him. It began to rain and everyone left, but I still stood there. Sooner or later, my cousin Albus – you remember him from Christmas – came and took me inside. I swore that I'd never get married."

Auralee stared at her caregiver. Tears glazed her eyes from what Rose could see and she wiped a few of them away. It was obvious hard to restrain the crying she wished she could do for Rose.

"That is the saddest story I've ever heard," Auralee sniffled. She wiped the rest from her face and inhaled deeply. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea! You don't have to go, if you don't wanna."

"Well, we already bought the dresses, so we might as well," Rose said. They reached their house and she unlocked it so they could both go inside. "What d'you want for lunch?"

"Do we still have those French fries you saved from our latest trip to McDonald's?" Auralee asked. Rose rummaged through the fridge before grabbing a red McDonald's French fry holder full of the greasy potato replicas. Rose heated them up in the miracle called a microwave and gave them to her.

"Don't stay inside all day," Rose called as Auralee ran up the stairs, munching on the delicious fries.

Rose took out the green dress upstairs and hung it on a mannequin she had, (Roxanne was a fashion designer and Rose took whatever she didn't want.) Admiring it, she laced up the ribbon on the back and tied it up at the top in a perfect bow. When she stepped back, it looked amazing on the mannequin that was the exact same shape and size as her.

_How can I be excited for a wedding?_ she asked herself. Flopping into her favorite lounger, she began to rub her temples to calm herself down.

She hated this whole stupid fiasco!

**Click on the button underneath and review, pretty please! Either that, or my mutant bunnies, Fluffy, Taboo, and Furball, will come after you! GRRR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one took the longest to write, so I'm not sure if it's any good. Email me your thoughts!**

* * *

Scorpius looked through the inch of space between the bathroom door and it's frame. Patricia was inside, brushing her hair and moisturizing her porcelain face. He slipped on his dark green silk pajama bottoms, took a deep breath, and walked into it with her.

"Yes, Scorpius?" she asked. She was rubbing white glop filled with small blue beads over her face, making her look like a goopy ghost.

"I'm sorry about what I said before," he apologized, although he was far from it. He though she got exactly what she deserved.

She snorted slightly. "Yeah right."

"Yeah, right!" he said. She wiped the thick white and blue muck off and lightly dabbed her face with a damp cloth. They began to move into the bedroom again and once they reached the bed, pulled the throw pillows off of it and stuffed them into a wooden box.

"Scorpius, why do you care so much about the Weasley girl?" Patricia asked. They'd finally settled into the king-sized bed and were pulling the dark blue, satin duvet up to their chins.

Scorpius turned towards her. "Who said I do?"

"It's obvious, Scor," she said, blinking back tears. "You can't stop talking about her, or thinking about her, for that matter." She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and said slowly, "You like her."

He turned towards her. She was lying down with her back to him so all he could see was her luscious chocolate hair. He came closer to her, putting an arm on her. She didn't pull back, but held onto it with her own.

"Tell me you don't like her, and I'll drop this forever," she whispered. He struggled with this silently, and he was thankful she couldn't' see his face.

Suddenly, there was yelp from outside. They got up from their bed, (Scorpius noiselessly thanked Merlin for not having to respond to her,) and raced out the back door.

The first thing they saw was a huge Bernese Mountain dog. It was running underneath the small hole in their fence, but had apparently got caught since it was so big.

There was a noise from the house next door, then a light went on. From inside 782, there was a rustling noise and Rose came running out. All she wore was a pair of royal purple hot pants and an oversized Weird Sisters tee from their last tour. Auralee followed closely behind her with a robe covering her body.

"What the hell's happening?" Rose asked, her voice frazzled. She took out her wand, which seemed to have been in her messy braid, and said softly, "_Lumos maxima_." A light erupted from the tip of the holly wand. She pointed it at the dog, who was now moaning in pain.

"Will someone get that mutt out from under there!" Patricia screamed. Rose neared the huge dog. It settled a bit as she stroked it's head softly.

"Oh, you poor baby," Rose soothed. Scorpius gazed at her as the animal seemed to calm down at both her voice and touch.

"Did you not hear me, Weasley?" Patricia called. "Get that mutt away from our fence! It cost us more than you make in a year!"

Rose got up from her kneeling position next to the beautiful creature. She pointed her wand at Patricia, who backed away behind Scorpius instinctively.

"Shut it, bimbo, or you'll be the one under the fence," she warned. She removed the wand from it's spot on her enemies throat and moving back to the dog. "Okay, let's see……" She trailed off for a moment, but snapped her fingers in a seconds and motioned for everyone to move backwards.

Rose pointed the wand directly above the dog's head, right near the fence. "_Diffindo!_" she called. The fence broke open and the dog stood up straight. It moved towards Rose and began licking her milky legs.

"What about our fence!" Patricia screamed. Scorpius wanted more than anything to punch her for being so selfish. Rose just saved a living being's life! How could Patricia not care?

Easy question; she was Patricia.

"_Reparo_," Rose said, pointing her wand at the same place. The fence mended itself and looked as if nothing had happened. "Happy?" she added bitterly to Patricia.

"Quite," Patricia replied.

"Can we keep her?" Auralee asked, who seemed forgotten for a while. Rose shrugged lightly and looked around it's neck.

"No collar. Sure, why not?" Rose said.

"Can I name her?"

"It's a him."

"Well, can I name him?"

"Sure."

Auralee put a finger to her chin, thinking deeply for a moment. She suddenly snapped her fingers like Rose had and smiled widely at her new dog.

"Everybody, meet Quincical," (**A/N: pronounced Quinn-sickle.**)

Patricia stared at her. "Quincical? And you're serious?"

Auralee nodded sarcastically.

"Well, it's been fun, but your geekiness is starting to wear off on me. Later, losers."

Patricia moved inside, her hips swaying as she did. Scorpius just rolled his eyes and when he saw Rose out of the corner of his grey ones, he saw Auralee and Rose doing exactly the same thing.

How totally Patricia!

Auralee took Quincical from Rose and went back inside their house. Patricia tugged on her fiancé's arm.

"Come on, Scor," she said in a tone that pretty much screamed 'you're-coming-and-that's-final!'

"I'll be right there. Just go inside," he told her. She glared at Rose for a moment before complying to his orders.

Scorpius walked over to Rose. She was leaning against his fence, staring at something invisible to him. He looked at her, running his eyes over her sagging tee and her milky flesh and perfect face……

Merlin, did he ever need to commit to one girl!

"Yes, Malfoy, do you have something to say?" Rose asked, her eyes turning to him. He cleared his throat and looked directly into her beautiful brown iris'.

"How do you do it?" he asked. She raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"Do what?" she asked.

"How do you just take care of slobbery creatures like Quincical and take them in like that?"

Rose shrugged. "In my nature, I guess."

He nodded. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but he had to live with it.

"Anything else?" she interrupted his thoughts.

He shook his head. She stood up straight and smoothed out the wrinkles on her shirt.

"Good, because I need to say something." She took a deep intake of breath and began. "Why are you marrying Patricia? She's a little bitch and you know it!"

He looked at her for a moment and he could tell by her expression that she was hiding quite a bit.

"Because I l……" he began. But he couldn't say it, for it wasn't true.

Rose inhaled again. "You don't love her, you know. And she doesn't love you, either. She's in it for the money. She knows the Malfoy's are a rich and powerful family and wants a share in all those Galleons. She doesn't care about you. She cares about who you hang out with, and by that, if it's a blood-traitor or Muggle-born, or even half-blood, for that matter, she doesn't want you seeing them. _Ever_. She likes your money and your looks and the way you talk and walk and the way you look when your staring at something, or someone, and –"

She was cut off from her rambling by a pair of lips covering hers. She moaned deeply and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Scorpius realized too soon for either of their likings that this was wrong. He pulled back, turned an irregular shade of pink, and walked quickly towards his house again.

Rose was left to gaze at the place where he'd been and unconsciously touch her plump red lips with her fair fingers.

This couldn't mean……

Or maybe it could.

* * *

Why did he like her so much? Why was it that after one night in Rose's Living Hell-Home, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was like perfection and everything in the world seemed right when they were together.

_Snap out of it, Scorpius!_ a voice in his head scolded him. He punched his pillow to let it become a more comfortable position, but it continued being lumpy.

She _was_ perfect for him. They both knew that. And everything she said was true, (though he'd never admit it.) And he didn't love Patricia.

And he didn't think he loved Rose.

Something about her got to him. Something between the way she walked, the way she talked……the way she laughed……the way her eyes glittered with mirth when she laughed……the way her body swayed in time to her walking……

Merlin.

_For God's sake! You're going to be married – I repeat, _MARRIED_ – in only 3 weeks! This isn't healthy! You shouldn't be loving someone who isn't your fiancé!_

Scorpius officially hated that little voice in his head.

How did Rose take over her mind like this? Was it the fact that she lived next-door and he saw her every freaking day? Or was there something deeper?

Hell, there wasn't anything deeper than neighbors talking and……kissing……

Oh, fuck, there was something deeper!

When most people thought of Rose, they thought of an underachieving, know-it-all brat with no future. But Scorpius saw a radiant young woman, with hair flowing down her back as smoothly as a waterfall, and gorgeous brown eyes, and an amazing smile that made everyone else smile.

_Stop thinking about her!_ He pushed the stupid little voice out of his head and continued to wonder.

He was to be married in 3 effing weeks! He couldn't be looking at other girls. Especially if that other girl hated his fiancé. But he was beginning to hate her, too. Rose had brought for a new side to Patricia that Scorpius had never seen. She wasn't usually the jealous type, but the loving compassionate type. The one who you held dearly in your heart and never wanted to let go.

That was the old Patricia, though.

The new Patricia was jealous of Rose. Period.

A new thought crept into his mind: what if this marriage was the wrong thing? What if getting married to a jealous, super-serious wasn't going to make him happy later in life?

Of course, he already knew these things. His mind was just confirming it.

_You know what you are, buddy?_ The little voice was back. _You're smitten. Infatuated. Love-struck._

Scorpius knocked out the little voice, (who looked a hell of a lot like himself in an robe,) and cleared his mind. He wanted to get through this night in peace.

_Dream sweet dreams of your Rosie-pie, Scorpius_, the little voice said.

Before falling asleep, Scorpius killed his conscience.

* * *

Rose didn't want to wake up the next morning. She just wanted to lye in bed and replay last night's events. The one memory that kept stopping in the end, then playing back again, was of herself and Scorpius kissing. She loved that moment.

_Oh shit, I do like him_, Rose thought. She jumped out of her warm, queen-sized bed, got dressed quickly, and went downstairs. Auralee was already up, (then again, it was 10:30 am,) and watching the Muggle television. Apparently, something called 'Two And A Half Men' was on at the moment.

"Hey, Rose," Auralee called. Rose nodded bluntly and hurried into the kitchen. Anything to get her mind off of……

Him.

She squished a large banana, a half glass of water, 2 cups of strawberries, 3 cups of blueberries, and a cup of raspberries into a blender cup. She took the wand that had been in her messy braid and pointed it at the blender cup.

"_Unifius uncantamated_," she mumbled. The contents blended together into a smoothie, turning a yellowish-brownish color. Without bothering to pour herself a glass, she just took the large pitcher-like cup into the living room with Auralee.

"So, how was it?" Auralee asked. She was gazing up at her caregiver expectantly.

"How was what?" Rose replied after a long gulp of her delicious beverage.

"Yours and freaks' kiss!" Auralee cried. Rose sighed heavily and stuck her wand into her pocket.

"Fine," she replied shortly. She had no desire to discuss this; she had just gotten away from it!

Without waiting for an answer, Rose went into her studio upstairs. The first thing she was intending to do was paint a portrait, but her mind whizzed and she was instantly drawn to the computer.

She clicked on NEW STORY and watched as a Microsoft Office Word 2003 blank page appeared. She sat down and began to type her latest story.

'I Think I'm Falling For My Neighbor.'

* * *

**Whaddya think? Is it too quick? If it is, don't remind me. Click on that sucker like it's your job! Go, babe, GO!**

**PS I'm writing a new story after this one called Attack Of The Raging Teenage Hormones. It's gonna have James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, and quite a few new characters, all names of friends of mine. I think it's gonna be good, so click on the Author Alert as well, if you wanna know when it's coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it's so short, but I can't think of anything else to write. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

May 16 – 2 Weeks, 3 Days Until The Wedding

"Okay, final guest list check," Patricia announced. The dressmakers who were fixing her gown for the last time, (although she'd have another fitting next week, most likely,) barely acknowledged her proclamation. She'd been doing things like this for almost the entire fitting session.

Scorpius, who was going to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions two days before the wedding for his robes, was leaning against the doorframe, looking at his soon-to-be wife. But his mind was far from the fitting until she announced that they were going through the guest list……again.

"Alright, here's the list." She pulled a piece of pristinely white paper out, flicked an invisible piece of lint off of it with her sparkling fingernails, and began to read aloud.

_Guests To Arrive For The Wedding_

_Draco and Astoria Malfoy – parents of the groom_

_Patrick and Tanya Tamblyn – parents of the bride_

_Elaine Tamblyn – sister of the bride_

_July Gray, Amilie Winston, Wendy Cassopolis – bridesmaids_

_Billy Nott, Alexander Crabbe, Oliver Goyle – best men_

_Arnold and Daphne Greengrass – uncle and aunt of the groom_

_Greta and Bianca Greengrass – cousins of the groom_

_Samuel and Ursula Tamblyn – uncle and aunt of the bride_

_Melanie, Julia, Clarity Tamblyn – cousins of the bride_

_Janice Klein and Fiona Brandish – godmothers of the bride_

_Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle – godfathers of the groom_

_Regina Smith – friend of the bride_

_Rose Weasley and Auralee Babso – friends of the groom_

Patricia stuttered on the last line, hoping he wouldn't hear her. But he did.

"Hold up, _who_?" he asked, walking towards her. She folded the paper quickly and tucked it into the side of her dress.

"Nobody, Scor," she said innocently. He shrugged and turned to leave. Patricia grinned triumphantly. As she was turning to examine herself in the mirror – again – someone grabbed something from her. She whipped around and saw Scorpius holding the immaculate paper. His eyes ran over it quickly before landing on the last line and they bulged.

"You invited Rose and Auralee?" he asked, his voice unusually calm. But his insides were churning like Hell. How would he get through this wedding with Rose sitting in one of the rows of chairs, her eyes locked on him?

"So they aren't 'Weasley' and 'Babso' anymore?" Patricia said fiercely. "OUCH! Watch what your doing, Vivian!" she added to one of the dressmakers who'd been putting in a pin, but it poked Patricia's skin when she moved so much.

"Why did you invite them?" Scorpius asked. His tone of voice was going from calm to a high level of anger in an instant.

"No reason," Patricia said convincingly. He already, however, knew the answer. She wanted to see Rose watch the man she apparently 'loved' get married to someone else.

The stupid git!

Scorpius just sighed, heavier and angrier than before, and goes back to his place at the doorframe to watch Patricia finish her fitting session.

* * *

**May 21 – 1 week, 4 Days Until The Wedding**

Rose looked out at the world from her warm armchair that sat on the balcony of her bedroom. Her cup of Butterbeer was quickly becoming cold, but she didn't mind; Butterbeer could be drunk either temperature. It was around 7:30 at night, and a very beautiful day.

Across the fence, she could see Scorpius. He seemed to be drawing almost invisible lines across the crisp green grass. When she squinted, she could make out what seemed to be little black markings.

Numbers.

_He's measuring his backyard. Why?_ she thought to herself. It dawned on her for the first time in a few weeks what was coming up soon.

_Stupid wedding,_ she thought, sipping the now cold Butterbeer. She honestly didn't want to go to the bloody event, but knew that she'd promised Auralee and that backing out of a promise like that would kill the poor girl.

Why was he even getting married to the stupid priss? They were exactly alike! Why would you want to spend your life with your opposite gender twin? Men were so stupid sometimes.

She took another gulp of the butterscotch drink and breathed deeply. She wanted nothing more than to stay there for the rest of her day, staring at his shining blonde hair, his determined, focused gray eyes, his strong, muscular arms pointing his wand to make the thin lines……

_Snap out of it! He's getting married!_

Rose knew well that she was going to have to get over this small……um, _crush_, on Scorpius Malfoy. She knew that it was more than that, but seeing as his fiancé was going to be Patricia Renee Malfoy in just 2ish weeks.

* * *

**May 30 – 2 Days Until The Wedding**

"Welcome to our home, Mother!"

Patricia stood by the door, her arms outstretched in a welcoming way. But seeing as she was wearing a skintight grey pantsuit, it was as far from welcoming as possible. Tanya Tamblyn, however, was grinning just as broadly as her daughter.

"My darling Patti!" she said. Her voice was loud and booming, but in a very prissy way. She hugged Patricia tightly, still smiling, and it only grew wider when her eyes caught sight of Scorpius, who'd hung back to watch instead of coming out.

"And who might this strapping young man be? Scorpius Malfoy, perhaps?" She let go of 'Patti' and walked over to her future son-in-law before shaking his slightly trembling hand.

"Wonderful to see you again, Tanya," he said nervously. She grinned even wider.

"And so polite!" Tanya said loudly. They made their way out to the back, (followed closely by Patrick, who was supposedly a mute,) and listened to Tanya make many comments on their yard.

And then she saw Rose's house.

"Patti, dear," she began, her index finger pointing next-door. "Who lives _there_?"

"Rose Weasley and Auralee Babso," Patricia explained. There was an obvious hint of distaste in the way she said their names.

"Did you say _Weasley_?" Tanya's voice was dripping with repulsiveness. "A _Weasley_? You surely don't mean _the_ Weasley's? The Weasley's with red hair and too many children to care for?"

Something inside Scorpius bubbled. He could have sworn it was anger.

"Yes, them!" Patricia smiled. He wanted badly to throw a punch to both of them.

"Why on earth would she choose such ghastly colors for her house?" Tanya said. "I mean, if you dulled down that violent shade of purple, well, maybe it'd be presentable, but honestly……"

"I could say the same thing about your hat," a female voice called. They all looked across the fence to see Rose moving along the edge of her porch to where they stood. A smirk was plastered onto her flawless facial features.

"I beg your pardon, young lady?" Tanya said, obviously offended.

"I'm Rose, Rose Weasley. One of the many Weasley's with red hair and too many children to care for?" She shook Tanya's hand, which the latter withdrew sharply.

"What was that comment about my hat?" Tanya dared.

"Oh, just that……I think it's alive." They all looked up and Scorpius tried to stifle a laugh. It was a large raven with glass eyes and talons that dug into the hat part to stay on. Tanya looked livid.

"It's the classiest thing in France, I'll tell you. And who are you to contradict what other's are wearing, seeing as you look like a homeless gardener?"

They all looked away from the raven and over to Rose. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans covered in grass stains and a black t-shirt with the faded logo of the Weird Sisters on the front. She defiantly pushed her wavy locks of auburn behind her shoulder and crossed her arms over her rather curved chest.

"Patricia, you've got great legs, lets see how they move," Rose said, making a walking motion with her index and middle finger. Patricia looked offended, but took her mother's arm and dragged her back into the house.

"Why do you always shave to pick fights?" Scorpius hissed. His voice was low and just above a whisper, so that if Patricia and Tanya were listening in, they wouldn't hear anything.

Rose just shrugged. "It's what I do," she said plainly, before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

**I like the way Rose always picks fights and writing about it is even better! Enjoy it? Send your feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And if I left some stuff on air, don't remind me! I already know. And thank you to Meeeee X, Paperback28, A-Lady, emiz. 12, PixieStick87, Fake Empire, and 4everHoldYourPeace for your reviews. I am inspired by my reviewers!**

* * *

Auralee twirled in front of the mirror. The beautiful smoky blue dress clung to the slight curves on her body and was sleeveless, exposing her beautifully dark shoulders. She'd decided to wear her hair down, as a symbol of her freedom.

"Come on, Rose!" Auralee called. From the curtains covering the large closet emerged Rose herself. She'd slipped on the ivy dress that they'd bought at Valerie Thomas' and done up all the ribbons by herself (which took almost 15 minutes.) Her long auburn curls were put up in a bun that her mother had shown her when she was a bit younger, but kept a few strands loose to make her look more seductive. She'd chosen no shoes, showing off her shiny black toenails.

"Oh, Rose, you look gorgeous!" Auralee cooed. She began to straighten out the flowing dress, which refused to do so, and just got more fluttery.

"I look like a wall of ivy," she groaned. The truth was, however, was that she loved it in more ways than words could describe, but to get out of going to the wedding, saying this might help.

Seeing the man she allegedly loved, (although her feelings weren't completely confirmed, yet,) was probably going to be the most painful thing in the world. But not going and perhaps not doing anything to stop it was much worse.

"Let's just get this over with," Rose mumbled. Auralee rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's hand, (which had matching nail polish as her toes.) They began to walk out of the house, passing all of their pets, including Quincical, who was licking Peony's tail. When they reached the door, they grabbed their purses – Auralee had an azure silk clutch, while Rose's was large, soft, and jade – and Rose noticed something on the floor near the piles of shoes.

Drake.

While Auralee's back was turned, she stuck her hand out so he could climb up her. He gladly did, winding himself up her arm, then around her shoulders, so each half of himself was on each arm. When her daughter turned back, she nearly screamed.

"Rose, you can't bring a _snake_ to a wedding!" she cried. Rose merely shrugged and moved to the door.

"I can and I will," was all she replied. Auralee groaned a bit in anger, but dropped the subject and left in silence.

* * *

The backyard of the Malfoy's looked immaculate. There were monochromatic blues everywhere, including balloons, streamers, and a long walkway for guests. There were sparkling gold figures dancing around, most likely the bride and grooms ancestors. Everything looked beautiful.

But Scorpius didn't feel beautiful.

He and his wife-to-be were in their bedroom. He was watching Patricia go over everything over and over again and smoothing out the ruffles in her dress. He himself wasn't wearing his dress robes, but only a pair of dark jeans and a tight dark gray fitted tee, outlining his toned chest. He wanted to say something to her, but didn't know how to.

"……your father and mother are in the backyard, welcoming guests," she continued. Her hands were now slightly stretching her face to see if she could make herself look any younger. "And mine are talking with your grandmother. And……"

She stopped talking when she saw her fiancé's face. He looked troubled to her.

"What's wrong, Scor?" she asked.

He sighed deeply. As he did, a thought came into his mind. He knew how to tell her his message.

"Patricia, did you know that there's been a break-in at Gringotts?" he asked. She shook her neat bun of brown hair. "Well, they said they broke into vault 2561. That's my vault." He noticed her stiffen, making her beautiful slender back arch a bit.

"Really?" she asked coldly.

"Yeah, there's no money left for us." He sighed heavily, adding effect to the entire thing. "So, I guess we'll live off –"

"Scor, maybe we're rushing into this marriage," she cut in. He nodded a bit before smirking widely and the look of surprise on her pristine face was almost comical.

"Got ya," was all he said, before she gasped deeply. "You don't love me. You love my money. You love the fact that I'm rich and that I can get you whatever you want whenever you want."

"I love you, Scor!" she cried. "I do! I love you _and_ your money! Please!" When he didn't reply, she said, "Well, if we aren't to be married, do you know anyone single who'd be into it?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

The only thing on his mind at the moment was finding Rose and talking to her. It felt right, though he hadn't the foggiest idea why. But he was going to find her.

He _had to_ find her.

* * *

"What on earth are you wearing, Weasley?"

Tanya Tamblyn was staring at Rose incredulously, her eyes as wide as Galleons. Her silver hair was in wild curls, but the front was flattened, so there was a great puffball of unmanageable locks in the back. A dark blue cardigan and matching skirt clung to her stout body and azure pumps made the entire thing more prissy than ever.

"A dress," Rose stated simply.

"Where are your shoes?" Tanya asked in a disgusted tone.

"Not on my feet," Rose replied.

Tanya groaned angrily, but stopped when she saw what was curled around the redhead's shoulders. She stuck a French manicured index finger out towards Drake.

"Do you realize that there is a reptile on you, Weasley?" she asked nervously. Her voice quaked and withdrew her finger when the large boa constrictor shot it's tongue out then back in.

"His name's Drake, lady," Rose replied a bit heatedly.

"Oh, it's disgusting!" Tanya shrieked a little before hurriedly turning around and beginning to scurry off.

Rose started to walk around, enjoying the cool grass against her bare feet. Drake turned his head every few moments to look at all the people, who recoiled at the sight, then looked away.

The inside of the Scorpius' house, she soon found out, was pristinely clean. It was a bit frightening when she thought about her own home, in all it's untidy glory. She moved upstairs silently, thanks to her lack of footwear, to run right into a tall, blonde someone.

"Excuse –" He cut short when he saw who it was he was talking to and his mouth turned to an 'O'. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" she asked, looking anywhere but his face. "So you can rub in the fact that you're getting married to your 'one-true-love?'" Her tone was sardonically icy and she wanted to hurt him like he was hurting her by getting married.

"Not exactly."

Rose rolled her eyes at him and they landed on his. Grey met brown and her arctic glare melted slightly.

"Rose, will you listen to me for 3 minutes?" he asked. His desperate tone caught her off guard and she turned her head to the right a bit, seeing if he was just pretending like usual. But she couldn't find even a glimmer of cockiness on his pale, pointed face, so she gave up and nodded.

Gently, yet firmly, he took her small hand and pulled her up the few stairs until they were in a guest bedroom. She took a seat on the deep lavender armchair while he sat on the bed a few feet away. It was obvious by her expression that being near her was unwanted.

"I broke it off with Patricia," he blurted. The frosty look shooting from her eyes at his own were suddenly not cold, but warm and happy. She didn't show it in her face, however, apparently not wanting to show that her insides were suddenly doing the conga.

"Why?" she asked. There was no noticeable tone in her voice; it sounded as just an innocent question.

"You were right." This lifted her spirits even more, and her face broke into a triumphant smile. "She only likes me for my money. So, I broke it off."

"Well, it took you long enough," she said. Her face had changed considerably, but a slight smile was playing on her plump, red lips.

"I know," he replied. The teasing smile was now spread widely across her facial expressions.

"So what're you going to do now?" she asked.

"This," he replied. And in one, swift movement, she was in his arms, his lips clamped to hers. Tongues flew in every direction in their mouths and it was definitely one of the most passionate kisses known to mankind.

After what felt like several days, their lips reluctantly departed. Rose was gasping a bit, and once it subsided, she said, "What're you going to tell the guests?"

"Patricia will break the news," he replied.

When she noticed a slight glint in his eye, she said rather fiercely, "Don't expect me to take over this wedding!"

He laughed slightly. "You won't have to. Don't worry."

"And you know what they say."

"What?"

"Opposites attract."

* * *

**I know, such a cliche ending! ;) Anyway, I'm already done the first chapter (or rather, Prologue) of my new story 'Attack of the Raging Teenage Hormones.' Not just about Rose and Scorpius, btw. Hope you liked this chapter and will enjoy my next one just as much!**

**Love,  
AngelicKat445**


End file.
